One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 25
Sinbad looked out the castle onto the giant red lion man and the giant robot in a boxing match. "How come on every mission I'm sent on there's some giant robot? Like what the hell?!" Kent and Leone went toe to toe, matching each other blow for blow, running with woes, and who will win? Nobody knows. Sinbad looked away to the audience. "Really writer? You had to do that? You know what this is your story. Do what you want." Sinbad jumped down from the castle leaving behind a bloodied Mako. When he reached the bottom Liana was waiting for him. "Hey Liana I'm gonna go place my bet on the giant robot Vs lion fight." Liana looked up to Sinbad and laughed. "Sounds like Tuesday." "But here's the twist. It's Saturday!" Sinbad grabbed onto Liana and dragged her along. "So who do you think will win?" "Isn't it obvious? The protagonist!" "Sinbad....... I have a few things to say to that. One, They're pirates... Two, who the hell is the protagonist?... And three, we're not in a fanfiction!" "That's what you think." - Jericho kept bombarding Silver with attack after attack, breaking passed his defenses. "Rhino Barrage!" Jericho shuffled left and right, with a powerful assault. With each hit Silver was knocked around until he was off his feet spinning in the air. "Buso Koka: CANNON!!!" Jericho dealt a double fisted punch into Silver's gut knocking him into the ground. Silver struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. "What the hell?" Silver tried to walk closer to Jericho but fell flat on his face. Jericho rose his hands in the sky. "I am the winner!!" A bright light flashed behind Jericho, stretching his shadow further. "Huh?" Jericho turned around. "Oh!! Platinum started the fire!!" Jericho ran off towards the blazing flames. - Platinum threw explosives into random buildings, blowing them sky high and setting the surrounding ones ablaze. "According to plan... Which leaves Silver to be beaten and Jericho to come stop me.." Jericho ran pasted Platinum and jumped into the fire. "Well that was unexpected." Jericho jumped back out, flames dying down on his jacket. He held onto a little boy, blackened with ash. Jericho looked down to the unconscious boy, waiting for him to breathe. "Please... Do something." Jericho flipped him on his back and hit him one time, the boy started coughing and woke up. "I am a doctor!! Oh god these fumes are getting to me." Platinum walked up to Jericho with wide shocked eyes. "You really beat Silver?! I thought that might happen but I didn't believe it." Jericho put the boy down. "Go find your family, I'm sure they're worried about you." Jericho watched as the boy ran off, when he was out of sight he was punched down by Platinum. "Don't take your eyes off of me! I'm not a normal grunt! Anymore!" Jericho wiped soot off his face. "Well that stung." He spun up to his feet. "Anyone else I should be worried about?" "Red." "By now, Kent has probably beaten him down. The same thing I'm gonna do to you." - Rhea and Ashlynn walked out of the dungeon. Rhea looked at the sky. "No... He's back!" Ashlynn looked at the red sky without a second thought. "Hmm? That's not normal. So who's back?" "Red The Anarchist. The guy who blew up Loguetown." "I thought that was Kent." "Kent made a mechanical Loguetown. But the worst he did was break a building or two." Rhea turned to Ashlynn. "I suggest to find Fantasia before she's been captured again." "Again? How many times has it been?" "Uuhhh.. Twice?" Rhea picked up Ashlynn. "Forget about it. We'll figure it out later." She dashed away, and jumped into the trees, dashing branch to branch. "Ashlynn.. How good are you at finding people?" "You're the one with super hearing!" "I know but it's kinda hard to run and listen. I'm moving too fast, and all I hear is the crunching of leaves and-" Rhea fell out the tree and held onto her ears. "What the hell?!!" A deafening roar blared through the island. "AGGHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS HELL?!!!" Rhea rived around in pain. "SOMEONE STOP THIS!!!!" Ashlynn covered her ears and made her way towards Rhea. "RHEA!! I NEED TO GET YOU OUTTA HERE!!" "THE PAIN!!!!!!" Ashlynn dragged Rhea towards a tree and covered her ears. "COUNT TO TEN!!" "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9..10." The roar died down and Rhea fell over exhausted. "What the hell?! Oww who the hell did that?!" Rhea looked up to a giant robot wrestling with a giant red lion. "Dammit Kent! This is the 2nd island!!" "The 2nd? Wait a minute.. Kent's that robot?!" Ashlynn fell against the tree. "Yeah that's Kent. His second time being in that form... Funny he's always wanted a giant robot for his birthday." Rhea laughed as blood started to slide down her face in a moment she fainted and fell. "RHEA!!!" Ashlynn ran to her sides. - Alexander looked away from Faust. "I can't stand it... I'm not special.. I can't become a warrior!" Faust stared down to Alexander. "Oh? You can't be a warrior?" Faust grabbed Alexander by his shirt and pulled him out the cave, looking up to the giant robot and lion. "Look at that!! That robot is my captain! He's no warrior but he's brave enough to fight for your country! Something you can do!" "Really Faust? You've been gone for how long? 12 years? You haven't seen me fail. I've been trying so hard but I could never do it. I could never break the wall! I could never fight!" Faust let Alexander go. "Alright then... I'll be back." Faust walked out the cave. "Huh? Who are you?" "Faust what're you talking about?" "How do you know my name? I don't even know who you are." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters